


New Beginnings

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: New Beginings [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Flirting, Gallavich, Love, M/M, SmallTown, bossmickey, cheating (not gallavich), mayormickey, newstart, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Ian who has recently broke up with his last boyfriend has decided to close with men and accept a job in a small town as personal assistant of the mayor, Mickey (everyone know that is gay). At first, Ian is attracted to him but decides to do nothing about it until a day for mistake he catch Mickey while is doing a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

 

\--

"Are you kidding me?!?" Ian screamed into the apartment that he had shared with his current boyfriend Timothy for the last three years. He waited for a second while Tim scrambled to put his clothes on and for his little twink friend to get the fuck out of the apartment so he could have this fight the right way. This fucker was cheating on him, with that little fuckhead. He wasn't even attractive, not really. Gross.

Ian stomped his foot as the kid ran out of his apartment and he crossed his arms as Tim came out of the room looking more shocked than anything. Probably just pissed off that Ian caught him and ruined his orgasm. Well, fuck him and his orgasm.

"I am giving you an hour to get your shit out of my apartment!!" Ian yelled.

"It's our apartment, Ian. I'm not leaving, we can fix this." and Ian rolls his eyes. So he walks to the bedroom and gets a huge duffel back and starts packing his own shit.

"If you aren't leaving, I sure the fuck am. I'll have the movers get all the shit I paid for, I'll take this for now. Have fun with your twink. Gross by the way. Couldn't find someone better to get your dick wet? If you're gonna cheat on me, at least have some taste asshole." Ian says and leaves the apartment, throwing the door shut behind him.

Fucking asshole.

\--

“Fuck men.” Ian groans out plopping down on Lip's couch.

“Thought you already did that?” He brother jokes and Ian flips him off,

“Fuck you Lip. I'm so done with men. I need a break. Single, I'll be single for a while. Alone, I need to be alone.” He says as if he's convincing himself, really.

“Yeah okay. First of all, the first guy that smiles the right way, you'll have to have him, obsess over it, I know you Ian. You'll tell yourself it's nothing serious, and the next thing you know, you're in love. You haven't been single, really single in how long?” He flips his brother off again. So what Ian liked relationships and Ian loved love. But screw this.

\--

Ian kept to his word though, so much so thus he actually shocked himself. He didn't go out to the clubs, he just worked his ass off, sure being some sort of secretary was boring work but he did what he had to do. He didn't date, he just lived. And it actually felt good to be focusing on himself for once instead of some guy that would just end up shattering his heart into a million pieces anyway. After all working so hard lead him here into his bosses office and his boss was singing his praises which he had never done.

“So there's a job. And I would like to recommend you for it. It's just a personal assistant gig, and I'll understand if you turn me down because it would mean moving out of Chicago.” His boss started.

“How far?” Ian asks.

“Pretty far Ian. It's a small town in Oklahoma. The mayor there is extremely hard to work for. It's my hometown, so I know. He's not sadistic. Or anything, he's just very particular and you've been extremely detail oriented as of late. If you're interested in a move, a change of scenery if you will…”

“I am actually. Can I think about it?” Ian asks. And his boss nods.

“I'll give you until the end of the week.”

\--

“You're seriously considering this? What are you gonna do in some honkey ass town?” Lip says.

“Work. Get away. It's not forever. Just until this guy fires me or something. Angela says that he a hardass but it's really good money and I need the time away. So I go and get pushed around for a few weeks, I get sent back, richer and ready to face the day or some shit.” Ian says trying to be flippant about his decision to leave his family for a while. He had already decided, maybe even before he left that office. He needed this.

“You know, small towns aren't usually very accepting of..things…” Lip says. Well, that was a low blow.

“What things Lip? Bi-polar? My being gay? Being poor? Which things?” He says glaring at his brother.

“All of them Ian. I just don't want you to get hurt without me being there to protect you,”

“It'll be fine. Besides since when is Chicago accepting of any of those things either.” And Lip has to agree with that so he shrugs.  
\--

  
Ian takes in the town as he drives down the street, it's early morning, and yet, the town is buzzing. and not like in Chicago, a bunch of grumpy assholes rushing places, no, these people look fucking happy, he wonders what that's like, or are they faking it like he does sometimes? Like he does a lot of the time. He frowns, as he drives past all of these people that look busy and so happy. He really wants to know what it's like to smile like that. He keeps driving until he pulls up in front of the house that is listed in his phone. His boss's house, in which he would be staying in. Well, he wouldn't be staying in the house, but there was a small, house in the back of the property. Angela had told him that Mr. Milkovich wanted him close for when he needed something, very demanding man she had said.

The Mayor's mansion may not have been as extravagant as it would be in other places but it was possibly the largest house in this tiny little town and it was beautiful in its own right. Ian took in a large breath as he prepared to meet his new boss, he wondered to himself how long he would last before he was fired and sent back to Chicago. The door swings open after he rings the bell to a girl about his age standing there, chewing on some gum and looking back into the house yelling something and she looks back and him and fake smiles. She is really quite beautiful, he's sure that if he were into girls, he would be entranced by her.

She stood looking at him and she tilted her head, her dark brown curls hanging over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes shone out over her tiny framed glasses, She had on a simple but classy summer dress. "Yes?" she asks finally with that same fake smiles and he imagines that if she could, she would tell him to fuck off, it was all over his face and he smiled at that. Somehow it was like home to him. He didn't understand why.

"Um...Yeah. I'm Ian Gallagher. I'm..."

"Mickey's new assistant? Oooh, he's gonna like you. For about a minute anyway. Come with me, I'll show you, your new home. We'll go around back."

"Who the fuck is it!??" He heard from in the house and Mandy rolled her eyes.

"You're new assistant, assface, I'm gonna show him the house. Shut your annoying ass up, He'll be your slave, soon enough." She yells back and shuts the door behind her.

"You...You talk to him like that?" He asks amazed at this girl, knowing his initial instincts were right about her. She would fit right in back home, in fact, he was absolutely sure she would.

"I talk to my brother how I want. Don't you go trying it though. Temperamental fuck will have you for breakfast." She says and for the first time he sees her genuine smile and he decides that he likes this girl.

\--

Ian follows Mandy into the bigger house after he's had a shower and she tells him where everything is in his new house, she picked out his outfit too. He wonders how many of these assistants she's done this for.

"Okay, here's your run down. okay? Mickey is a short-tempered asshole most of the time, he's a great guy, don't get me wrong, I love him, but he doesn't let people in. Trying to kiss his ass and warm up to him, will get you no fucking where. So don't even start that, he'll send you packing faster than shit, Stay quiet, do what he says, keep your phone on, do your job and don't fuck anything up. Don't ask personal questions, if he wants you to know, he'll fucking tell you. You will have Saturday and Sunday's off unless there is an emergency, for the most part, he will leave you alone if he does call, you drop everything. following so far?" she asks as they step closer and he nods.

"Um yeah. Okay."

"One more thing. If you are homophobic at all, don't even walk in there, we don't tolerate that shit around here. Capiche'?" and Ian bursts out in laughter as she opens the door and she turns around and glares. "Something funny asshole?" she says, but before he can answer...

"Did you break my new intern? must be a new record for you Mands." The man who is most likely Mickey snarks and Ian straightens up and shuts up instantly. Fuck. The man crosses his arms and Ian is entranced, The man is fucking beautiful, that's only one way to describe him. From his dark short hair that sits perfectly on his head, to those blue eyes that are much like Mandy's but seem to be a brighter, soul-searching blue. He's dressed in a suit and damn does it fit him perfectly, and his hands, which are now waving in front of his eyes, perfect fuck....fucking fuck.

"Shit, is he mute?" Mickey asks.

"I told him to be quiet...but not this fucking quiet. Yo! Red...It's okay...BREATHE!!!" Mandy says laughing and Ian shakes his head.

"Sorry...Sorry." He says and Mickey quirks an eyebrow. "To answer your question Mandy, No I'm not...Um...Homophobic..." He says to her and she glares at him. Maybe he shouldn't have said that in front of Mickey.

"Mandy...really?" Mickey says turning towards his sister,

"What? It's a valid fucking question after the last two, assholes. I was just simply saying if he was homophobic, he could take a flying leap now." She says. "Thanks for telling on me fuckhead." She says looking over at Ian.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to, I just realized I never answered you. I have never been asked that question...Ever. Caught me off guard." Ian says and Mickey just looks at him with an expressionless face.

They don't mention it again, for now.

\--

  
Ian gets settled and over the next few weeks he learns that Mickey is indeed very fucking demanding, he also learns, from townspeople's whispers mainly the reason Mandy was so interested in his outlook on sexual preferences. Mickey is gay, openly gay as fuck too. He's extremely picky when it comes to men from what he know's but he doesn't ask, and even if he stares a little too long at Mickey when nobody is watching, it's nobody's business but his. He had decided within the first day to follow Mandy's advice and stay the fuck out of Mickey's personal life and in turn, he decided not to talk about his own, unless asked. He wanted to keep this job, and if it was a little bit so he could stare at Mickey a little longer, nobody needed to know that.

"Okay, I have a question," Mandy asks as they sit on the couch in the main house. It was his day off and Mandy invited him over to watch shitty movies with her. They got along quite well.

"Mm," He says, looking over at Mickey who was sitting on the opposite couch, typing away on his phone.

"Why did you laugh? When I asked you about the homophobia thing?" She asks and Mickey looks up and quirks an eyebrow. Well fuck, there goes that.

"Umm...Told you, nobody ever asked that." He tries to defer the question and Mickey looks bored and goes back to work.

"And why not? You're from Chicago. I've been there before man, there's fucking fag bashing everywhere." He didn't miss the way Mickey flinched at the word.

"Mhm, there is. Please tell me you're next question isn't asking me If I've ever done that shit." and Mickey chuckles.

"You know it is. Proceptive little shit." He says looking at his sister lovingly and Ian smiles at that.

"No Mandy, I have never kicked someone's ass because they were gay. That would be so fucked up. Have I punched a guy who is gay? Yeah." and Mickey looks at him, but doesn't say anything, and Mandy raises her eyebrows.

"You just said..." She starts.

"I said I didn't punch that fuckhead in the face for being gay, his being gay, had nothing to do with it, okay that's not entirely true. The fact that he had his dick shoved up my boyfriend's ass at the time, had a lot to do with it. He fucking deserved it." Ian says and Mandy spits out her beer all over the table and Mickey starts laughing, and Ian thinks that he'd like to hear that sound again.

"Oh fuck, I really shouldn't talk like that in front of my boss. Sorry, Mick." He says.

"Who the fuck cares? That was the most priceless coming out, I think I've ever seen."

"You're fucking gay?" Mandy asks.

"Nah, I just date guys to pass the time, I'm not really into it." Ian jokes and she flips him off, and There's Mickey's laugh again.

Mandy hits him on the shoulder. "You could have just told me that fucker. Are you like...in the closet? I didn't mean to make you out yourself. We won't tell anyone if you don't want." She says and Ian shakes his head laughing.

"I don't care who knows. Go shout it from the roof if you want. I haven't hidden that shit since I was a teenager. You told me not to get personal remember? I think my sexual preferences are personal. along with other things. If you would have asked I would have told you."

  
"What are these other things?" Mandy asks curiously and Ian rolls his eyes.

"Another time Mands." He says and she nods. He already came out, like he really needed to advertise how fucked up his head was at this given moment. There was only so much personal shit he could deal with today.

\--

Ian was currently running around town, with a million and one errands for Mickey, and he was fucking exhausted, he had been at it all day, and he was walking into Mickey's office in the house, sitting down papers on Mickeys desk when his phone started loudly going off. "Fuck." He says and Mickey looks at him glaring. "Sorry, Sorry. I gotta. I'll be back." He says. Fucking meds, He forgot all about them, and it was his alarm to take them now and he hadn't even eaten yet.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a deadline, Gallagher."

"Gotta Eat, Take Meds, It'll be like 5 minutes," Ian says rushing off not really even realizing what he had just said to the man that had been his boss, for the last few months. Had he realized it, he would have freaked out. Saying he was gay out loud was fucking nothing compared to saying that he was bipolar.

Ian, true to his word, stepped back into the office to resume work, shortly after, he felt shaky as fuck, he usually gave himself more time to adjust to the effects of his meds, so he sat down, with his notebook in his hands, to look over his list of shit he still had left to do. He didn't look at Mickey for a while, he just clenched and unclenched his hand, which he usually did until he evened himself out. He didn't even see Mickey until the hand was on his.

"What is it? Why...What's wrong with you?" Mickey asks and he actually looks concerned.

"Nothing, M'Fine," Ian says.

"Yeah okay. You're fucking shaking and before you said you had to take meds. The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Personal," Ian says as if that's gonna get Mickey to back off.

"Ian Gallagher.."

"I'm bipolar, alright? Fucking Manic Depression, I'm crazy. You gonna fire me now?" Ian asks.

"Calm down, drama queen. I ain't gonna fire you.” Mickey crosses his arms over his chest.

“Y..you're not?” Ian asks

“No. You're good at your job.” And Ian smiles a little. “Or at least the least incompetent that I've had in awhile.”  
\--

 

 

Ian sometimes likes to watch Mickey, he tells himself it's nothing. That what we his attraction was to his boss, would surely pass because it had to. He had come here to concentrate on work, not on drooling over the small towns' mayor. The last thing he needed was another relationship going up in flames and ruining his new found peace, not that he thought Mickey would ever actually be into him. And if by some off chance he was, it would be another fling and Ian was so sick of being the fling or the temporary boyfriend. He was sick of all of it and what it ultimately said about him.

\--

Ian walks into the main house, not paying attention to much at all because he was pissed off, Timothy had called him, in fact, he was still yammering in his ear on the phone about something. Certain words filtered through Ian's ears. But for the most part, he was ignoring him. He actually wasn't sure why he was even still holding the phone to his ear. The words pathetic ran through his ear and he groaned.

“Timothy…are you done? What do you want? This conversation is boring me.” He says sitting at the counter, not noticing both Mandy and Mickey standing there eyeing him curiously.

“Come home baby. It's over with him, you know you miss me…” He purred and Ian gagged a little. How had he ever found this man sexy? Or tolerable at all.

“Let me get this straight…you cheat on me…and spend the last few months shacked up with your new boy toy and now…when I'm happy, away from you, and have a job that I love, you want me to drop it all, and come home to you?? Are you fucking crazy?” Ian bites out.

“I'm not the crazy one…” Timothy starts and that was it, all it took. Ian hated when people called him crazy like his illness was a legitimate thing to use against him like it was okay… And he was being irrational.

“Excuse me! What did you just say to me? You seriously think using my illness against me is gonna get me back, you…” And he's cut off by someone grabbing the phone out of his hand. And he looks up noticing the siblings for the first time.

  
"Listen here you fuckwit!" Mandy yells into the phone and Ian just stares at her and mouths a quick sorry to his boss who just shrugs looking amused. "I don't care who you are...Boyfriend huh? I don't think so. Pretty sure I just heard my friend tell you to fuck yourself actually...Did I say that No...however he has moved on..." and Mandy looks at her brother as if asking a silent question and he nods. "If you must know he's dating my brother...want to talk to him?" She then smirks when she hands the phone over to Mickey and Ian shakes his head.

"You don't have to do this, I'm so sorry." He whispers. and Mickey takes the phone anyway.

"What?" Mickey snaps into the phone. "I don't have time for this shit dude, I have shit to do. uh huh, Really you fucktwit? Let me make something perfectly clear, If you so much as even think about dialing my boyfriend's phone again, I will personally fly out to Chicago to show you exactly what happens when you piss off a Milkovich...I'm sure Ian would love to watch me beat you to a bloody pulp, wouldn't ya baby?" and when Mickey purrs out the last part, in what Ian think's is possibly the sexiest sound he's ever heard, Ian chokes on his coffee. and Mandy chuckles from beside him.

"I haven't heard him threaten someone like that in ages, brings a girl back." She says brightly.

"Oh, you think so huh? We'll see about that, dickface. Now If you'll excuse me, I have a busy day of fucking your ex-boyfriend. So if you'll...Oh yeah? He doesn't does he? I've never heard any complaints, in fact quite the...Yeah fuck you too." and Mickey hangs up the phone and tosses it back to Ian. "Damn that felt good. Fuckin pussy." Mandy laughs at her brother and they both turn to Ian.

"I'm so sorry guys, I was coming in here and the fuckhead called and I didn't even know you were here. Thanks though. You didn't have to do that." Ian says and Mickey shrugs.

"Don't worry about it man, It was amusing as fuck. That fuckwad bothers you again, I'll go take care of it for you, or I can send the boys, won't have to lift a finger." Mickey half-jokes and Ian shakes his head.

\--

"So fucking tired," Ian says to Mandy. He's feeling so exhausted.

"Go take a bath." She says.

"I don't have a bath, I have a shower." He laughs.

"Use mine. I have a fucking jacuzzi tub up there. Jets and shit, It's amazing!" She says and laughs and he considers it and finally nods.

"I think I will." She smiles.

"Good, You've been running your ass off for that brother of mine for months, relax. Enjoy," He just nods.

\--

Ian gets upstairs and he forgets which room is Mandys. Fuck. He follows the hallway until he makes it to where he is sure, he's in the right place. and just when he's almost there he hears the soft moans filter the hallway, and he should keep walking, but really what were the chances of that actually happening, so instead, Ian walks into the bathroom and the sight. Fuck, he should have just kept walking. Because he needed to back out of this room before Mickey saw him but he's stuck, stalk still at the sight of Mickey, Deep in the bathwater, working himself open, Fuck. He can see it, so fucking...Fuck.

"You just gonna stand there red?" Mickey says, and Ian snaps out of his daze, and there Mickey is, still with his fingers in his own ass, up on his knees in the water. fuckkkk. Why was he still fucking doing it?

"I'm...Mandy said I could...Use her...Wrong room...Sorry." Ian says still not moving.

"Use her what?" Mickey asks panting.

"Bath...Sorry, sorry." Ian goes to turn.

"Where ya goin'?" Mickey says removing his fingers and standing up in the tub, and his body, dripping wet with water.

"To find the other, bathroom," Ian says turning away because fuck.

"My bathwater not good enough for you?" Mickey asks.

"W...What?" Ian says turning back towards Mickey.

"It's Nice and Hot, jets going. Wanna feel?" Mickey steps out of the tub and walks closer to Ian.

"W..What are you doing?" Ian stutters, he has to fucking get out of here.

"Get Naked," Mickey demands, eyes hooded and fucking sexy. and Ian doesn't know why, but he strips his shirt off and steps closer to Mickey.

"Mmm, Mhm. Been dreaming about that body. about you..." and Mickey bites his lip as he grabs Ian's hand pulling him closer to the inviting tub.

“You have?” Ian asks as Mickey is slowly stripping him.

“Mmm. So sexy. All tough and toned and Mmm, then that fucker had to go and tell me you like to give it. Almost lost it right there”

“That was weeks ago,” Ian says and Mickey smirks.

“Get in, damn look at that. Want it so bad. You want it, Ian? Want to fuck me?” Mickey asks.

“So bad. But…” Ian groans but Mickey shakes his head.

“You want me, Ian?” Mickey asks again. As Ian lowers himself into the tub anyway.

“So fucking bad Mick.”

And Mickey lowers himself into the water, on top of Ian. Facing him.

“Take me.” And fuck it because Ian can't not right now. Both of them naked, jets powering all around them.

“Fuck yeah.” Ian moans out as Mickey seats himself on Ian's dick. Moving slowly at first, but then so hard and fast, the water swishes in the tub, some of it putting over the sides as Mickey rides Ian.

“Feels so good.” Mickey moans. “You like the feel of my ass all around you, pulsating with need for you?” Mickey says.

“Fuck..oh fuck, yes. Perfect ass.” Ian moans out uncontrollably. Mickey keeps rocking faster and harder than Ian thinks could be possible.

“So good. So close…” Ian says, almost incoherently, but Mickey hears him, he knows he does because the moan that escapes his lips is nothing but pure fucking sex and desire.

Ian lifts them up, which is difficult in the water but he does. Slowly, bringing Mickey off of him for only a minute, long enough to set up on the ledge by the tub and giving him the perfect angle to pound into Mickey's ass, violent almost and Mickey's cries ring out.

“Oh yes!!!! Mother fuckin yes!!!” Mickey calls out, as he cums all over Ian's chest. Ian holds him tight as he continues moving in and out of Mickey. Powerful thrust after powerful thrust until he himself spills into Mickey's ass. And they sink back down into the water, relaxing for a minute, washing each other off, before getting out.

“Well it wasn't the relaxation I was going for, but damn.” Ian breathes out toweling himself off.

“Need some relaxation? Boss running you ragged?” Mickey jokes.

“Something like that.” Ian teases.

“Well, we can't have that. Let me show you the true meaning of relaxation.” Mickey says leading Ian to the room next to the bathroom.

“Holy…” Ian says at the look of the oversized room but Mickey just motions for him to lay down.

“On your stomach.” He says and Ian eyes him. “Come on, I don't bite unless you're into that,” Mickey adds and Ian chuckles and Ian moans in pleasure as Mickey straddles his back and rubs lotion all over his backside, working his fingers into his tired muscles.

“Holy fuck. Magic fucking hands”

“You have no idea the things I can do with these hands,” Mickey says placing a kiss against Ian's shoulder blade.

\--

Ian makes his way to the kitchen the next day, it's his day off. And there really isn't any reason he should be in the big house today, other than food, so he cooks, probably enough for the whole house, staff included but he doesn't care.

“Mornin.” He says to Mandy as she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

“Who are you feedin'? The national guard?” She jokes and he rolls his eyes.

“You know that between you and Mickey, it'll all be gone anyway.” He says and she shrugs.

“Speaking of Mickey….” She starts quirking an eyebrow and he blushes slightly, there's no way she didn't hear some of their fucking last night. They were going at it halfway into the morning.

“What about me?” Mickey shows up, and Ian just turns away. Continuing his cooking.

“Don't worry your pretty head about it fuck face.” And Ian knows without looking that he flips his sister off. He sets plates in front of the siblings.

“Damn firecrotch, what do I gotta do to get you to cook like this every day?” Mickey asks and Mandy snorts. And Ian glares at her.

“Wanna know how to get her to clear the room?” Mickey asks. And Ian just shakes his head.

“Fat chance fuckhead. I'm not leaving so you can fuck your boyfriend in the kitchen” she snarls jokingly. And Ian's eyes widen but Mickey doesn't seem affected, he gets up slowly, sliding his plate closer to Ian and walks to the other side of the counter.

“Oh yeah? So it doesn't make you uncomfortable if I do this?” Mickey says wrapping his arms around Ian. And she just rolls her eyes, still eating, but Mickey doesn't stop. He runs his hands up Ian's sides and kisses Ian's neck from behind him. His hands roaming Ian's body as he does so.

“Would you stop?” Mandy groans. And Mickey shakes his head. Spinning Ian's stool around to face him so that he can place a kiss on Ian's lips. And as shocked as Ian is that Mickey doesn't seem to care that his sister is sitting there. he kisses him back.

“Nope,” Mickey says. Hopping up on the stool next to Ian. And he leans forward and lets his hand trace Ian's jaw. Ian chuckles as Mandy huffs, mainly because Mickey is doing a countdown on his one hand under the table, mouthing how long it's gonna take her to leave and he leans in again.

Finally, when Mickey leans in again and bites Ian's neck, she gets up.

“You two are gonna be annoyingly loud all day aren't you?” She asks and Ian chuckles. "Like fucking all night, loud as fuck wasn't traumatic enough, now you're being disgusting over my food. You'd think you were on your honeymoon or something. Jesus Mick, sometimes I think you were more tolerable before you came out.” She huffs and Mickey bursts out in laughter.

  
“God I love fuckin' with her.” Mickey laughs.

“That all that little display was? To piss your sister off?” Ian asks.

“Mmm, Nah, just wanted to get you alone. I hear your boss has let you have a day off today?” Mickey fake asks.

“Mhm. But you never know, he might call, If he needs something.” And just like clockwork Ian's phone rings and he smirks when he notices Mickey on his.

“I'm gonna need you to cum in me today…over and over…” Mickey says into the phone in a deep voice.

“Holy fuck.” Ian breathes out.

\--

(6 years later)

“Babe…” Mickey looks up from the couch to see Ian, who is obviously up to something, with his coy little smile.

“What do you want?” Mickey asks.

“What makes you think I want something?” Ian asks.

“Six years. Asshole. I know that look anywhere.”

“Come home with me for the holidays this year? You aren't busy. I checked.” Ian says and Mickey looks at him.

“You did huh? Got all your bases covered?” Mickey asks.

“Mhm. Come on. Please.” Ian asks and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Fine. Fine. I'll go have a holiday with your shitty family. Okay?” Mickey says rolling his eyes once again. And his annoyance is gone when Ian's face shines brightly at him.

  
“Love you!!!!” Ian sing songs

“Love you too, you prick!” Mickey calls back.

“You two make me sick,” Mandy says and Mickey glares.

“How'd you get in here?” Mickey snarks

“Ian gave me a key.” She shrugs.

“Ian!!!! Why would you give skankzoid a key!!” He calls walking towards their bedroom.

“Don't call aunt Mandy names!!” A little girl stands in the hallway crossing her arms and Mickey scoops his daughter up.

“But it's true!!!” He whines.

“Daddy! Papa is calling people names again!!! You're gonna be grounded, papa…” She chants.

“You know I think I should be. Ian!! Our daughter says I need to be punished!!!” He calls out. And Ian appears.

“Later.” He says smirking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich 
> 
> Kudos and comments are cherished. 
> 
> As always I adore all of you.


End file.
